Thank You
by alyssialui
Summary: Wei is grateful that Bolin has come to rescue him and his family but how can he show him that? A three-shot
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wei shows his gratitude to Bolin. BoWei (Weilin). First LoK story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>We all sat in silence staring into each other's faces. Mum and Dad were leaning against each other in one corner, while Huan and Wing were sitting across from me with sullen, tired looks. We had all been in this suspended wooden cage for days and after not even Mom could get us out, there was nothing more that could be said or done. We would just have to wait until <em>she<em> was ready to do whatever she wanted to do to us.

There was a sudden sound and Mum jumped to her feet, careful not to rock the cage, before she turned to us with a triumphant look. The rest of us looked towards the rock face. I could see Aunt Lin and... Grandma Toph? We were saved.

Within a few moments, Aunt Lin was catapulted onto the cage before she landed inside with us.

"I'm going to have to swing around the cage and throw each one of you across," Aunt Lin said.

We all nodded and I stepped forward first. Aunt Lin hooked her arm around my waist and jumped over the edge of the cage.

It was as I was flying I realized something... _Who was going to catch me? Grandma Toph can't see._

**_Ooof!_** I landed someone's arms, sliding back as he braced us against my force. Then we stopped and I looked up.

It was him. The one who I had called weak. The one who used cheap tricks to best me. The one who had joined up with Kuvira against us. The one who, despite all that, still frequented my dreams sometimes.

He seemed older now, mature, and wiser, no longer childish and naive. He gave me a small smile.

He came back and he rescued us. He rescued me. How could I show him what he meant to me? How could I show him my gratitude, my forgiveness, my affection?

I returned the smile and gave him a small pat on the cheek, holding his gaze with my own, and wishing I could do more but time was of the essence. We had the others to rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wing notices his brother's distress. So instead of a collection of odd pairing drabbles, I've turned the BoWei section into its own three-shot. Here's chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>A soft shuffling sound from the bed across from him pulls him out of his dreams and he cracks one eye open. Across from him, he can see his brother twisting and turning, his bedsheets wrapped around his moving legs.<p>

He has always wondered what caused his brother so much distress over the past few years. He had noticed some mornings the bags under his eyes and his irritability but every time he asked, he was brushed aside. It hurt at first knowing your twin didn't trust you enough to tell you his nightmares.

He hears Wei let out a breathy sound and Wing almost isn't sure he heard him right. But then he does it again, _"Bolin... no..."_

Bolin, who saved them all from Kuvira's cage. Wing thought back to the moment after Bolin had caught him and the odd looks he gave him. He had looked to Wei, who was focused on preparing to catch Huan. Had something happened between them?

_"Bolin... no..."_ he hears again, a bit louder this time, before his brother shoots straight up, gasping for air and looking about the room wildly. Wing calms his breathing and pretends to go asleep.

With his eyes closed, he hears Wei's feet reach the floor a few moments before their bedroom door is opened and closed. Wing hopes that whatever is bothering his brother will be sorted out now.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wei properly thanks Bolin. Keeping it PG-13 up in this place though, so nothing more than a kiss. This is the end of the fic (unless my mind gets restless and maybe even dirty)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK_

* * *

><p>After walking down a few hallways towards the guest quarters, Wei opened one of the doors and tiptoed up to the lone occupant of the bedroom. He stared down at the man in the bed, contemplating his next move. He was reluctant to wake him up, since the man looked like he needed the rest, but Wei needed to do this now before he chickened out.<p>

"Bolin," he whispered, standing next to the young man's bed, and giving him a light shove.

"Wuh? Mako?" Bolin asked as he slowly opened his eyes, then he gave him a sheepish smile. "Oh, hey, Wei. What's up?"

Wei felt his face flush. "I just wanted to-" he began but ended lamely, "find out how you were."

Bolin looked at him and then around the room. Of course the question sounded odd when Wei had just woken the boy up in the middle of the night. "I'm okay, I guess, just tired," he said while stifling a yawn. He gave a luxurious stretch, bending arms over his head before popping his back.

Wei looked away from the boy's bare arms before saying, "No, I mean, how_ are_ you? It must have been tough the past three years working with Kuvira."

Here, Bolin looked down at his legs still under the sheet. "No, it actually wasn't tough and that's the problem. I was so blinded by my desire to do good that I hadn't even seen the effect to Kuvira's power until it was too late to do anything." He placed a hand on Wei's forearm, warm in contrast to the cool night air. "I'm really sorry what she did to your city, your home and your family."

Wei nodded, taking Bolin's hand off his and holding it between his own. "I now know that you would never do something like that knowingly, Bolin. You have a big heart and a great desire to do good, which Kuvira took advantage of." He took a seat on the edge of Bolin's bed. "But you came and saved us, all of us, and I just want to thank you"

Bolin smiled and said, "You don't have to thank me, Wei. I had to do it. I had to make amends to you, your family, Opal..."

Wei frowned, "Let's not talk about _Opal_." It always irked him that Bolin was dating his sister.

Bolin stopped his sentence and instead repeated, "You don't have to thank me."

"But I want to," Wei said, ready to make his move. He leaned over, putting his hand on Bolin's cheek, his skin smooth under his fingertips, before placing his mouth on top of the lavabender's. His lips, like his hands, were a pleasant contrast to the night air, and softer than he thought they would be.

But then Wei pulled away, ending the kiss quickly lest he be rejected. He had acted boldly though he truly didn't know if Bolin felt anything towards him. It was possible Bolin would hate him now, scream and curse him out, even confess his undying love to Opal...

But instead, Bolin just watched him in shock as Wei rose from his edge of the bed and walked towards the door. As he pulled it open and stepped out into the hallway, Wei heard Bolin call out softly, "You're welcome," before he laid back down on his bed.


End file.
